This invention is directed to an amusement device which includes a fluid chamber which is divided into a first and second section. A movable member is located in the first section. A means to cause fluid movement is located in the second section. The movable member is movable in response to fluid movement from the second section into the first section.
A class of toys exists which are classified, in at least one book related to American folk toys, as "flapjacks." These toys include an articulated performer which is suspended on a string which has been twisted and attached to the ends of a pair of handles. The handles are pivoted below the performer and by squeezing the lower end of the handles the strings are tensioned and because of the twist in the strings the performer is lifted up and around the strings. The performer can be made to swing around the strings much as an olympic highbar gymnast does in performing a routine. The arms and legs of the performer are normally articulated to a body allowing them to freely move back and forth as the performer swings.
A second class of toys known as "jumping jacks", in the same above noted catalogue, has a similar type structure wherein a body has a series of articulated limbs attached thereto which are caused to move by pulling a string. This toy essentially utilizes a principle whereby the limbs attaching to the body are first class levers and the string which activates the limbs is attached on one side of the fulcrum and the remainder of the limb extends on the other side of the fulcrum. Both the jumping jack toy and the flapjack toy have provided amusement to generations of children. It has been found that these types of toys are very interesting and have considerable play value. The play value of these toys is demonstrted by the fact that the flapjack type toy is still to be found on the shelves of many toy stores and it is commonly sold at the consession shops in large amusement parks and the like.
Recently a third class of toys has been introduced and has found wide exceptance by the public because of its play value. Their toys are commonly known under the trade name "WATERFULS.RTM.." In this type of toy a housing includes a fluid reservoir. Attached to the fluid reservoir is an expandable and contractable bellows. A player operable button is positioned to interact with the bellows expanding and contracting it. In response to movement of the bellows, a fluid, normally water, is ejected from the bellows into the body of the toy. The fluid can be utilized to move a series of rings, balls, etc., throughout the reservoir. A different embodiment of this toy utilizes targets within the reservoir in which to capture rings, balls, etc. The use of the fluid gives this toy a new dimension in that the fluid is used both as a supporting and moving median for the rings, balls, etc. Movement of the fluid is somewhat unpredictable in that the force and stroke of the bellows is variable and thus the fluid movement resulting therefrom within the reservoir is also variable. Further, once a current is set up within the reservoir, any additional currents introduced by the bellows added to or subtract from the previous currents resulting in variable motion of the rings, balls, etc., found within the toy.
It is considered that the flapjack and jumping jack type toys incorporate certain features which have considerable play value. It is further considered that the WATERFUL.RTM. type toys also incorporate certain features which have a particular play value. Unfortunately there presently does not exist any type of toy which utilizes the articulated members of the flapjack and jumping jack toys suspended within a fluid median as in the WATERFUL.RTM. type toys. It is considered that a toy which did not incorporate the features noted in the previous sentence, would have lasting play value.